Eres del cielo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Tras la tormenta viene la calma, y los ángeles a veces bajan del cielo. [Actividad White Day del topic SORATO en el Foro Proyecto 1-8. Con Sora Takenouchii] Respuesta a "Eres del mar"
**Digimon, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **ERES DEL CIELO**

Sora siempre había disfrutado de los cruceros. Viajar por aguas tranquilas, sentir la brisa del mar, para ella era lo más parecido a volar, a estar cerca del cielo. No obstante, su momento favorito de los cruceros era poco común. Sucedía tras una tormenta, de esas que parecía que el mundo llegaba a su fin y el viento no tendría problemas para sacar por los aires todas esas toneladas de hierro.

Cuanto más intensas eran, más le gustaban, porque la calma que venía después era única.

Simplemente era como si un nuevo mundo se abriese ante ella, una experiencia inexplicable que solo ese momento era capaz de darle. Eso fue hasta que descubrió la mirada de aquel chico. Celeste como el claro cielo tras la tormenta, como los ojos de los ángeles.

Le había dicho "te amo" en San Valentín, sin apenas conocerse.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas de eso. Lo había echado de menos, aunque solo una noche hubiesen tenido para hablar, en realidad, cinco minutos. Suponía que era una de esas cosas que no llegaban a tener una lógica explicación. Como la calma tras la tormenta.

Salió del puente de mando y se paseó por la superestructura, era el lugar donde más horas pasaba porque era desde donde podía apreciar prácticamente toda la cubierta del buque. Pasaba horas enteras buscándolo con la mirada, esperando verlo en una hamaca con un libro, haciendo largos en la piscina o incluso practicando la _zumba_ al aire libre programada todos los días para las ocho de la mañana en la cubierta de popa.

Pero no lo había vuelto a ver y a veces dudaba de si volvería a verlo. Daba la impresión de que el mar se lo había tragado.

En su país ese día se celebraba de forma curiosa. El _White Day_ se llamaba, donde los hombres correspondían a la mujer que les había expresado sus sentimientos en San Valentín. No obstante, en un crucero tan occidentalizado no había nada que recordase que estaban a catorce de Marzo, ni tampoco ella esperaba nada. Ella no se declaró, nadie debía corresponderle.

Todo esto, sin apartar a ese chico de su mente.

—Tengo el parte meteorológico. Finalmente parece que no vamos a poder evitar la tormenta. Se tendrán que suspender todas las actividades al aire libre —la voz de su padre, el capitán Takenouchi, le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

A ella le gustaban las tormentas porque sabía que pasaban, pero a la gente normalmente les asustaba. Debía olvidar a ese chico y concentrarse en ayudar a la tripulación. Una voz sosegada siempre era necesaria en estas circunstancias.

En realidad, para un crucero de lujo de esas características, una tormenta, a no ser que se transformase en un peligroso ciclón, era una nimiedad. Se suspendían las actividades de cubierta sí, pero el interior te ofrecía decenas de actividades sustitutas que hacían las delicias de los pasajeros.

Ni se enterarían del ciclón. ¿Él tampoco se enteraría?

...

Tarde de karaoke la cual estaba resultando todo un éxito. En otro momento se habría animado a destrozar una canción, pero no se encontraba con ánimos y además, debía asegurarse de que todo el mundo hubiese abandonado las cubiertas. Observó como los operarios tapaban con toldos las piscinas y recogían las hamacas. Todo debía estar lo más despejado posible para evitar posibles accidentes.

Regresó a la superestructura y enfocó el cielo, como esa masa gris que opacaba el sol se acercaba por el sudeste. En breve se haría la noche a mediodía.

Último aviso por los altavoces y Sora observó como una pareja se escondía a regañadientes por el interior. Supuso que serían de esas típicas personas que les gustaba mojarse en el rompeolas cuando el mar embravecía. Sintió pena por ellos, pero el crucero debía cubrirse las espaldas y las normas de seguridad ante ciclones eran claras.

El cielo dejó se ser del color de los ojos de aquel muchacho y se volvió completamente gris. Sonó un trueno a lo lejos y regresó al puente de mandos.

—Está todo controlado, ve a divertirte —dijo el capitán.

Sora le regaló una apagada sonrisa.

—Creo que iré a mi camarote.

Sorprendió a su padre, pues de sobra sabía que siempre se animaba en los karaokes. No obstante, su hija llevaba todo el viaje medio ausente, quizá ya estaba cansada del mar. Pensó, que cuando llegasen a Los Ángeles, podría pasar una temporada ahí.

El aire empezaba a ser violento, los truenos se oían más cerca y el mar golpeando contra el casco era la única banda sonora que había ahora en el exterior. Todo lo contrario al interior, donde alguien cantaba por Taylor Swift. Le hizo esbozar una sonrisa y seguir el ritmillo con la cabeza mientras daba una última vuelta por la cubierta de proa. No sería la primera vez que algún niño curioso quedaba escondido.

Y de repente toda su concentración se esfumó, porque lo vio, tuvo que mirar un par de veces para asegurarse de que no fuese una ilusión, pero ahí estaba, asomado a la barandilla como si fuese el mascaron de un antiguo buque militar.

Encorvado hacia el mar, cada más y más y por su altura, pronto le vencería y caería.

Esa idea le aterrorizó. ¿Sería posible que lo hiciese?

Había pensado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de estas cuatro semanas que el mar se lo había tragado, ¡pero nunca de forma literal!

La lluvia comenzó y como solía ocurrir en estos casos, de manera torrencial, y ella, ya empapada corrió hacia proa, donde ahora Yamato había alzado la cabeza, mirando al cielo, recibiendo esa agua como si fuese una bendición.

Yamato recibió con sorpresa un empujón en su espalda, para descubrir esos brazos apiñonados y cubiertos de agua agarrados a su cintura. Se estremeció.

—¡No puedes saltar!

Su voz sonó entrecortada. La sintió apoyada en él. Recorrió su espina dorsal.

Se dio un tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¿Saltar?

Pero la tormenta cobró intensidad y un rayo cerca seguido del ensordecedor trueno los hizo desestabilizarse. Automáticamente Yamato dio la vuelta, envolviendo el, para él, frágil cuerpecito de su sirena y saltando a cubierta.

Sora se mantenía agarrada a él como si fuese su salvavidas. El rostro en su pecho, gimoteó. Diferenció las lágrimas entre la lluvia. Quiso abrazarla fuerte, consolarla, pero no pudo evitarlo, estalló a carcajadas.

Sora permaneció en esa posición unos instantes, hasta que diferenció la estruendosa risa del rubio compitiendo con los martillazos de Thor. Se separó y aunque le gustó verlo tan radiante, tan cerca, tan guapo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Solo estaba contemplando la braveza del mar —contestó el joven. Cuatro semanas evitándola, que no observándola. Se conocía de sobra todos sus movimientos, así como que había dejado de bailar y pasaba casi todas sus horas en la superestructura, mirando el cielo. Y el corazón le dijo, que seguía amándola.

Sora se apartó un poco avergonzada. La lluvia no cesaba y su vestido estaba quedando pegado a su figura, TODA su figura. Yamato se dio cuenta, pero hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Las sirenas fluían con el agua de todas formas.

—¿No ibas a saltar? —cuestionó—, «¿porque pensabas que no te correspondía?» —evidentemente eso último no salió de su mente.

Ya más calmado, porque percibió el enojo de la muchacha, aunque le pareció tierno de todas maneras, Yamato la miró y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse privado de esto durante cuatro largas semanas. De su sonrisa, de su dulzura, de su contacto. Sus manos estaban agarradas, Sora no lo había soltado del todo, quizá aún temía que le estuviese mintiendo y en cuanto lo dejase libre se tirase por la borda.

El barco se balanceó con violencia por el fuerte oleaje, Sora tiró de él hacia el interior. Tal vez no fuese a saltar, pero igual una ola lo llevaba y lo perdía igualmente. Recayeron en los comedores, donde el personal preparaba los turnos de comida pese al movimiento. Era de auténtico profesional servir una sopa sin derramarse, pero lo hacían y Yamato quedó sorprendido. Sora ya lo había visto en más ocasiones.

—El cielo está muy enfadado —comentó Yamato. No daba la impresión de que el ciclón fuese a amainar en un buen rato.

—Quizá porque creyó que iba a perder a uno de sus ángeles —respondió Sora con un deje de tristeza.

No estaba seguro de que se refiriese a él, de hecho pensó que si lo creía, sería parte de una fantasía, pero aún así lo creyó. Necesitaba hacerlo, porque necesitaba el calor de su sirena.

—Siento haberte preocupado y haberme reído después.

—¿Y haberme evitado? —reclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos de espaldas a él. Cubrió así todo lo que trasparentaba su mojado vestido celeste. Celeste como los ojos de el, como el cielo de ella. Aunque fue de forma inconsciente, si se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación permanecería así de forma continúa, obviamente.

El rubio se apartó, recordando el bochorno que pasó, aún así le agradaba la conversación. Sora le trataba con familiaridad y confianza, ¡si hasta le pedía explicaciones como si tuviese derecho a ello! Supuso que él le concedió ese privilegio al exponerle sus sentimientos.

—Me daba vergüenza haber hecho el estúpido.

Sora se volteó. Le pareció tan tierno, quería abrazarlo, sosegarlo, decirle… no estaba segura de que, pero sí que quería decirle algo.

—Nunca es estúpido hablar con el corazón —soltó al fin. Yamato tragó incómodo, nervioso, absolutamente rojo. Ella había bajado los brazos de nuevo—, a no ser que digas mentiras.

Se rascó la nuca. Por eso la había evitado, por esta conversación, por esta incómoda situación «No es una mentira, te amo sin conocerte porque siento que ya te conozco» ¿Podría existir alguna forma de decir eso sin parecer estúpido, cursi, o acosador? La respuesta era no.

Sora aceptó su silencio. Lo sintió desilusionante de todas formas, porque nunca había sentido un "te amo" tan sincero. Quizá, habría sido mejor no volverse a ver, así hubiese mantenido ese calor en su corazón que le provocaba a fin de cuentas una fantasía.

—Ya, está bien —sonrió igualmente—. Lo que sucedió solo fue una anécdota graciosa, como lo de creer que saltarías por la borda, estamos empatados en hacer el bobo, ¿no crees?

—Mierda…— masculló Yamato y sin darle tiempo a Sora a salir de su estupor, ya corría de nuevo al exterior.

¿Otra vez escondiéndose de ella?, pero cuando se asomó por la cristalera y vio a ese niño llorando completamente empapado siendo arrastrado de un lado a otro de la cubierta, tampoco pensó en nada más y siguió los pasos del rubio.

Justo cuando la tormenta más arreciaba.

—¡Yamato!

Al muchacho le desconcertó su voz, volteándose un segundo.

—¡Ve dentro es peligroso!

No podría ayudar al niño si también debía ocuparse de ella. No podría salvar a los dos.

—¡Te ayudo!

Ishida no reparó más en ella, pues era una adulta dueña de sus propias decisiones y no la conocía demasiado, pero algo le decía que la terquedad era una de sus características más notables. Se concentró en el niño.

—Ya está, no pasa nada —quiso sonar tranquilizador, pero el nene, ahora agarrado a una de las cadenas que sujetaban las hamacas, no quiso escuchar nada.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, pero logró que el pequeño cambiase esa cadena por su cuello. Sora sonrió, queriendo ir a su encuentro, pero en cuanto Yamato se irguió con el niño ya en sus brazos, una fuerte ola atacó al crucero por estribor. Se inclinó, Yamato se desestabilizó y resbaló por cubierta, golpeándose contra la pared.

—¡Yamato!— Sora había tenido que agarrarse también para poder mantenerse en pie. No pudo esperar a que el oleaje se suavizase, porque Ishida no reaccionaba.

A duras penas pero llegó hasta él. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar al niño que seguía agarrado al cuello del rubio como cual koala. No tuvo objeción en cambiar de salvavidas.

—Yamato —susurró mas cerca. Parecía inconsciente, ¿y si se había dado un golpe fatal y había muerto? Era imposible, los ángeles no podían morir.

Yamato no podía morir.

No sin antes haber escuchado algo.

—Yamato despierta… —su voz se quebró, las lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia—, yo….

—Igual el avión no había sido tan mala idea después de todo — dijo quejumbroso, llevándose la mano al cogote.

Alzó la cabeza y quedó a milímetros de la de Sora. Diferenció de nuevo la humedad de sus ojos, ¿otra vez había llorado por él? Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vayamos dentro —dijo la pelirroja, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Aún en dolorido, Yamato la siguió, pero antes quiso hacer una foto para su manager. No pudo, había perdido el teléfono por culpa del temporal.

...

—¡Todo a babor! —gritó el niño eufórico, en la cabina de mandos y con la gorra del capitán.

El padre de Sora sonrió, para luego dirigirse a los muchachos.

—Suerte que no le ha pasado nada —dijo, tapando todo lo posible a su hija con la manta. Su vestido transparentaba demasiado y si él se había dado cuenta, aquel joven muchacho también se habría dado cuenta.

—Fue Yamato quien lo salvó —dijo Sora, dirigiendo una mirada de admiración al joven.

Este se sonrojó levemente, rebozándose también con su respectiva manta.

—Me recordó a mi hermano, cuando era pequeño, quiero decir ahora es alto y no llora tanto —balbuceó torpemente.

Sora rió, el capitán enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que si no te hubiese recordado a tu hermano no lo hubieses salvado?

El joven música palideció. Lo último que se imaginaba tras una acción heroica era ser cuestionado por el capitán, aunque algo le decía que no era el capitán quien lo cuestionaba sino el padre de Sora.

—Claro que sí —apresuró a responder Sora, al notar el apuro de su amigo—. Es un ángel.

Yamato volvió a sentirse abrumado, por las palabras, porque Sora con la euforia hubiese dejado atrás su manta. Haruhiko apresuró a recolocársela, Yamato miró hacia otro lado. Había detectado la mirada mortal de ese hombre.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando los truenos dejaron de retumbar y los rayos de deslumbrarles. La lluvia tampoco se escuchaba y la masa gris había ido abandonando el cielo. El temporal había pasado.

—Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad —fue Haruhiko quien se percató—. Habrá que hacer recuento de desperfectos.

Y antes de finalizar, Sora, sin la manta, ya había tomado de la mano a Yamato para sacarlo de la cabina, para llevarlo a la superestructura. Quería compartir con él su momento favorito de los cruceros.

La acción fue inesperada para Ishida, que quedó mirando su alrededor estupefacto. El cielo desprendía una pureza inusual y el sol ya se volvía a colar por esas nubes que se disipaban en la lejanía. En las cubiertas, los chicos de mantenimiento ya empezaban las labores de limpieza para dejar todo en perfectas condiciones en el mínimo tiempo posible. Antes de que terminase la tarde de karaoke estaría todo listo. La gente cenaría ahí y bailaría como si nada hubiese pasado, como si un ciclón no hubiese estado a punto de arrasarles. Como si un niño no hubiese llorado angustiado y un ángel no lo hubiese salvado, como si Sora no se hubiese enamorado de ese ángel, en ese momento.

Se concentró en la mirada de Yamato, lo único capaz de competir con el cielo.

—¿No crees que por esto, todo vale la pena?

El rubio inspiró, llenándose de una serenidad que podría decirse que nunca había sentido. Se la daba el cielo, pero no sabía identificar cual de ellos.

Y ahí estaban, el ángel y la sirena, que tan solo en un barco podrían haberse encontrado, pues era lo único que separaba y a la vez unía, el cielo y el mar.

Yamato sonrió.

—Hasta chocarse con un iceberg vale la pena.

Sora rió. Le gustó ver que ya no le avergonzaba ese momento, que incluso reía de él. Se concentró en el horizonte, un poco más seria, reflexiva.

—Creo que hoy he sabido lo que sentiste —el rubio tragó, incómodo, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitar que una extraña ilusión fuese creciendo en su interior—, creí por dos veces que morías. Pero soy una cobarde, no te lo dije.

Notó su corazón desbocado y el calor que desprendía ella, capaz de secar su vestido pues ya hasta le pasaba desapercibido. Creía saber a lo que se refería, pero no estaba seguro. Y necesitaba escucharlo.

—¿A que te refieres? —cuestionó, queriendo aparentar tranquilidad.

Sora se recostó sobre la barandilla, miró el cielo unos instantes, se mordió el labio inferior y lo enfocó.

—Te amo —bajó un poco la cabeza sonrojada—, creo que debes saberlo, aunque no vayamos a morir.

Y Yamato se sintió pleno, como si algo en su interior por fin hubiese encajado y agradeció, por supuesto que no fuesen a morir, porque sería una verdadera tragedia morir ahora que sabía que ella también lo amaba.

Sonrió, sonrojado como ella pero con el ánimo de tomarla de los hombros. Ya estaban secos y eran suaves y cálidos. Los rayos de sol la iluminaban como si fuese un regalo del cielo. Su sirena de fuego.

Al notar su contacto ella se estremeció, pero alzó la cabeza, creyendo saber lo que vendría. Un beso que inconscientemente llevaba cuatro semanas anhelando.

Y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella cerró los ojos un poco antes que él, notó ese cosquilleo previó, tembló y… Una ensordecerá alarma les hizo separarse abruptamente.

 _"Debido al ciclón, es necesario que se presenten en cubierta para comprobar que todos se encuentran en perfecto estado. Muchas gracias por su colaboración."_

—¿En serio? —Yamato se desesperó. Empezaba a sentirse como en uno de esos impotentes sueños en los que corrías y corrías pero nunca alcanzabas tu objetivo.

Sora en cambio se mostró sosegada, tomó su mano delicadamente, dirigiendo sus pasos. Algo le decía que no iba a volver a soltar esa mano en lo que quedaba de trayecto.

—No te preocupes —sonrió. Cómplice, enamorada—, aún nos queda una semana.

«Y el resto de nuestras vidas», pero eso era algo demasiado bochornoso de decir de momento. Quizá la próxima vez que "chocasen" contra un Iceberg.

- **OWAR** I-

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Marichii mola! XD. Respuesta a **Eres del mar** de la gran **Sora Takenouchii**. Ha sido un verdadero honor hacer esto contigo, aunque nos hayamos saltado las reglas (?)

Gracias al topic sorato del foro "proyecto 1-8" por hacer que escribamos cositas tan lindas.

Espero que haya gustado, feliz White day atrasado.

 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
